


Valentine's Day?

by Reniisstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flowers, Lingerie, M/M, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Sassy Peter Parker, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: It's February 14th and Peter has his present ready for Tony and hopefully Tony has his ready for Peter. . .





	Valentine's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the events today (Valentine's Day) this will be short cause I'll be busy.

First of all happy valentine's day to you all! 

 

♡Day 2 of #StarkerValentine2019||Gifts♡

 

Peter woke up and didn't see Tony next to him. He felt the warm spot where Tony was and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked out to the hallway. 

“Friday?” Peter called out. 

“Yes Peter?” Friday asked. 

Peter walked into the bathroom. “What time is it?” 

“It is nine am.” 

Peter granted his toothbrush next to Tony's and squeezes toothpaste on the bristles. “What's the date?” He asked brushed his teeth. 

“February fourteenth.” 

Peter spit out the toothpaste after he brushed and grabbed one of the small paper cups. He filled it with mouthwash and tossed it back and then--

“Holy shit!” Peter nearly gagged on the mouthwash. 

“Shall I call emergency services?” Friday asks. 

Peter calmed down and cleared his throat. “No Friday, I'm good.” Peter rinsed his mouth out and said. “Friday so did Tony leave me a message.” 

“No.” 

Peter blinked surprise. Usually on Valentine's Day Tony would leave him a message. Last year it was one of him telling Peter how much he loved him and he was sorry for constantly staying up so late cause he knew Peter would be up to until he came back to bed. You know the sappy sentimental crap that Peter ate up like there was no tomorrow. 

“Okay then,” Peter said. “He probably left me a gift.” Peter placed his toothbrush back near Tony's and worrying to hold back his excitement he went back to their shared bedroom. Last year Tony brought Peter lingerie and needless to say it didn't last for long so Peter hoping for something that would last, though he didn't complain when Tony tore his panties apart. 

Peter swung open the closet and went towards Tony's side. He opened his draws and moved the clothes around and saw nothing. Nothing. 

He went over to the bed and looked under it. Nothing. 

He looked everywhere in there bedroom but nothing. He made his way to the hallway again and said, “Friday where did Tony put my gift?” 

Friday was silent. 

“Friday?” 

No answer still. 

“Okay I see how it is.” He had to smile. Tony was trying to surprise him and he was okay with that. In fact he had a surprise for Tony himself. Though he almost forgot the date he didn't forget valentine's day was approaching, possibly more quicker than what he expecting but still he knew it was coming. “Well Friday don't tell Tony what my gift is either.” 

“Yes,” Friday finally said. 

Hopefully Tony's gift was just as exciting as Peter's. 

 

It was 6:30 PM when Tony came home from a last minute meeting. He finished some business meetings as well only to have Happy call him just as he's entering the his house that was dimly lit and all he could hear was Peter asking Friday questions like, “Is he here yet?” 

And when Friday said, “Yes.” 

Tony sworn he almost heard a scream. Peter feet could be heard running about their bed room.

Tony chuckled and went the their bedroom door. He gently knocked. “Can I come in?” 

“Uh no!” Peter yelled, clearly still rummaging around. 

“And why not?” 

Peter was silent before saying, “Where's my gift?” 

Tony sighed. “I'll tell you of I'm allowed in.” 

Peter pauses as if thinking before saying, “One second!” Peter called out. After a minute or so he said. “Okay come in.” 

Tony walked into see Peter sitting in bed in a red silk kimono, legs pressed together and hands in his lap. Tony placed his hands in pockets and smiled. “Is my gift under that?” Tony asked with a smile. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “We're talking about your present for me.” 

Tony nods. “Touché.” He sits down next to Peter and traced Peter's slender frame under the kimono as best as he could hoping he was completely naked under. “Well it's a surprise.” 

Peter tilted his head. “Yeah no shit. You made that obvious by programming poor Friday no to say anything.” 

Tony gave him a well-you-know face before gently stroked Peter's cheek. “If i say i dont have a gift then--” 

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Peter flew up holding the kimono close. “I legit bought a new outfit just for you and you got me nothing?” 

Tony shrugged. “I thought we weren't doing presents--” 

“Oh you!” Peter grabbed a pillow and hit him hard. 

“Hey!” Tony cried out. He grabbed the pillow. 

“You're kidding me right?” Peter asked not ready to except the answer Tony gave him.

Tony shrugged. 

Peter's heart dropped. Well what did he expect, most couples didn't have to do huge shit for valentine's day. “I guess that okay but you got my hopes up.” 

Tony seemed confused. “I'm not sure how. I only told Friday not to let you go down to the lab--” 

“The lab!” Peter exclaimed. “I should've looked there!” Before Tony could say anything Peter was practically flying down to his lap. Tony followed calmly. 

 

Peter, jittery and full of butterflies put in the code and walked into the dark lab. “Friday, lights please!” 

“Yes.” 

The lights came in and Peter's heart fluttered. Roses and moon lilies arranged to form two hearts and one large teddy bear sitting there. Peter whipped around to see Tony. Peter nearly jumped into his arms. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Tony kissed his forehead. “I know it's not--” 

“Don't start, it's better than nothing and better than what I got you.”

Tony pulled Peter away, holding him at arm's length. “Now let me determine if it's bad.”

“And what if it is bad?” Peter asked. 

“I'll just have to decide on that when I see it.” 

Peter's hand slipped up the kimono and slowly opened it. 

Tony looked down at Peter's exposed chest and the lace thong that covered Peter. Tony noticed the garter on Peter thigh and locked his lips. “You know I was thinking if it was had I would just tear it apart.” 

Peter carefully placed Tony's hand down above the curve of his ass. “Now is it bad?” 

Tony lifts Peter up causing him to let out a little shriek of surprise and laugh out the minute he was settling on a table. “Yes. I can't let my beautiful boyfriend walk around in something like this.” 

Peter smirked. “Oh really?” 

“Yes. It's too,” Tony paused to scan Peter once more and said. “Too much is exposed.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled Tony down for a kiss. “Tell Friday to leave us alone, I don't want anyone disturbing us.” 


End file.
